


When Worlds Collide

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Some Ordinary Gamers, Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, i might write more chapters for this, i think this is the first someordinarygamers fanfic posted here, the first chapter takes place on christmas eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Mutahar invites Vinny to spend a Merry Christmas with him. Could this be the greatest Christmas present of all?





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> I just felt like writing a quickie for Christmas this year after completing finals at school and some other stuff. I don't even know why I decided to write this, but fuck it. I don't even think this pairing exists outside this fanfic (or maybe it does and I just haven't seen anything). Well, anyway, enjoy!

Vinny of the super-famous Vinesauce was spending yet another Christmas Eve alone after his girlfriend left him for another man. As he sat near the edge of the wishing fountain and drank from a Vinesauce-brand flask, he couldn't help but reflect on where he'd gone on. Why did he have so much trouble dating women? Why did they all have to be such petty bitches, always obsessing over their appearances and gossiping behind each other's backs? And why did they always have to cheat on him when they got the chance? Maybe he needed to find someone better... but where, he had to wonder, would he have to go to find that person?

He didn't have to wonder long because another Internet celebrity happened to sit next to him. It was none other than... Mutahar! He'd been vaguely familiar with the Indo-Canadian man and his YouTube channel, but he'd never actually crossed paths with him... until now.

"Hey," the Italian-American man said _sotto voce_ to the man next to him.

"Hey," Mutahar said back. "You're Vinny from Vinesauce, aren't you?"

"Yeah? Aren't you Mutahar from Some Ordinary Gamers?"

"Yep. What are you doing here tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much." Vinny couldn't help but stare down at his flask full of beer mixed with vodka. "I just got out of a bad relationship."

"You did? What happened?"

"Eh... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine. You need time to get over these things. Listen, you want to spend the rest of the night at my hotel room?"

"I... I don't know. I was thinking I'd just stay here and drink the pain away."

"Oh, come now. Why do that when you could spend Christmas Eve surrounded by people who care about you and want you to feel safe?"

Vinny sighed deeply and put away the flask into his winter coat. "Okay, why not? Maybe it would be nice to spend some time with friends."

"That's the spirit, Vinny! The _Christmas_ spirit, that is. Now come on, let's get inside. I don't want you freezing to death out here."

And with that, they were both off to the Marriott Hotel where Mutahar was currently staying.


End file.
